


Pureblood

by BobTheTrex



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Groping, Acidental Time Travel, Breasts, Carbonite, F/M, Inappropriate Humor, Intentional Flashing, Jedi, Jedi order bashing, Not Serious, Sith Pureblood, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic Spoilers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobTheTrex/pseuds/BobTheTrex
Summary: Frozen in Carbonite for over three thousand years, a Sith Lord awakens during the hight of the Clone Wars, only to be captured by the Republic.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 22
Kudos: 73





	Pureblood

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and stuck on my other stories so I made this... enjoy!

This place felt evil, and he hated every moment that he spent here, even the clones were unsettled by this place, people did not need the force to realize how dark this place was.  
Obi-Wan sighed, they had been tipped off that there were valuable objects of the Sith still in the raided halls of this tomb, having them could help find the current Sith, or at least prevent them from using them.  
"Cody, have your scanners picked anything up?" Obi-Wan asked, looking at the clone captain with orange paint on his armor. It was some form of Mandalorian religious ceremony to paint the armor with marks of victory; Obi-Wan was disappointed in his lack of knowledge on the subject. But now was not the time to worry about such a thing.  
"We haven't picked up anything, but some of these walls are thinner than others, so there is a possibility that something could be hidden behind one of them, sir," Cody said body stiff as he reported to him, Obi-Wan wished that Cody would not treat him like a commander, but it seemed ingrained in Cody to always call him it.  
"Open the walls, but be careful not to damage anything," Obi-Wan said, Cody nodded before relaying the information to the few clones that had come with him.  
It may have been a Sith tomb, but it was a forgotten culture, and he would rather die than destroy it, even if it was Sith in origin. Most of his fellow Jedi would disagree with his viewpoint; some would even take glee in damaging this tomb further.  
He was a Padawan of Qui-Gon Jinn and even though not much of his master stuck with him, Qui-Gon's love of preserving the history of the force stuck with him.  
"Sir we found something." Cody's voice broke him out of his thoughts; sighing Obi-Wan stood up from where he was meditating and walked over to the hole in the wall that his men had made.  
They had done a good job keeping it intact, the wall had been cut open and gently set on the ground, with little damage on it, and even that damage had probably just been age.  
He turned his attention to the hole in the wall and froze; it wasn't just an inset layer, but a whole hallway that led to a completely undiscovered part of the tomb.  
"Good work, men," Obi-Wan said looking down the hole.  
"The air is breathable; it is a little stale though. We detected with our scanners that the path goes down ten meters before making a sharp left, to another hall that goes down three meters, before it reaches a large chamber." Cody reported. Everything he said having to come from memory, as he had no datapad to read off of.  
"Let's see what had been hidden hear all this time," Obi-Wan said walking into the hallway, the clones close behind him. The hallway was tight, barely large enough for two grown humans to walk side by side, it was odd, the Sith were known for making large intimidating things; it disappointed Obi-Wan to know that whatever was in hear was probably not very important, and most likely a waste of time.  
When they turned down the hall the clones had to turn on their headlights so they could see, Obi-Wan activated his lightsaber to provide additional light.  
He came to a halt as the entered the chamber; it was massive, so large that the blue glow of his lightsaber was not enough to rid the room of all its shadows.  
The room was long and tall, but similar to the hallway it was rather thin; at least for the size of the rest of the room, it was thin. It was also set lower than the hallway making it so he and the clones had to walk down several steps to get to the ground.  
He walked towards the end of the room, walking past many columns that held up the room; between each one was a pedestal holding random artifacts. Many seemed to just be objects of personal importance to whoever this place belonged to, but a couple seemed to hold real value.  
He stopped suddenly before he sharply turned his whole body to he could look at one pedestal straight on. A lightsaber sat on top of it, it was a single blade, with a small black hilt, that had a silver base underneath the black over cover.  
Obi-Wan picked it up, immediately feeling the crystal inside it thrum with excitement at finally being held again. He smiled at it, still always surprised by how alive Kyber Crystals seemed when held.  
He found the switch for the blade and flipped it, slightly surprised when he saw the crimson blade. It had to be a naturally red crystal, as red crystals normally did not behave very lively like the crystal in the blade did.  
He deactivated the blade, and gingerly set it down again, he would collect it later, but for now, he wanted to see what was at the back of the room.  
Nothing more distracted him as he walked to the end of the room, but he was shocked when he reached it. Two statues, one on each side of the room, and in between them, a coffin stood upright, it was decorated in silver and black, exactly like the lightsaber had been.  
He admired the detail of it for only a moment longer before he approached it; that was when he noticed a singular button on a pedestal at the base of the coffin. Obi-Wan hesitated before pressing it, figuring that the technology had long died, and nothing was to happen.  
How wrong he was, immediately after pressing it, the coffin shattered, like glass under a hammer, and when it hit the ground it broke further till it was nothing but I fine powder on the floor.  
He stared at the dust that was once the coffin in shock; how had it broken, why had it broken?  
"What the? What is that?" Obi-Wan looked up after hearing Cody's comment, only to be knocked to the floor as a body fell on top of him, a very warm, very alive body.  
He pushed against its weight, only to freeze as his hand molded around a soft protrusion from there, no HER body. His cheeks burned, he was groping what could very well be a Sith Lord; he was dead.  
He shifted his hand to her waist and pushed her off of him, her body flopping to his right, limp like it was dead, but he had felt her heartbeat, her warmth. He twisted his body into a kneeling position to get a better look at who had fallen on him.  
His breath caught in his throat.  
A Sith Pureblood lay on the floor, her face and hands were crimson red, like all Purebloods. Three fingers and a thumb on each hand, two jagged bone-like protrusions stuck out of her chin, two others were where her eyebrows should have been, sticking out and giving her an angry look on her face, even though she was asleep.  
She had to have been in the Carbonite for thousands of years, the Purebloods were long dead by the time the Sith finally came to an end a thousand years ago. The time she was in there explained why she was passed out because even spending a day in Carbonite left the victim temporarily blinded as well as very weak.  
To spend over a thousand years, she could very well be asleep for a weak and would die if he left her here.  
Obi-Wan hesitated for a moment before feeling her presence in the force, wanting to see it before he made a conclusion to what to do with her.  
Unsurprisingly she was dark, as dark as the night sky; but something strange stood out in her signature. Stars of light, they burst through the darkness of her presence, she was dark, but she was not like Dooku or Maul, she was similar to Ventress.  
The force shifted around her, alive and active. Obi-Wan froze, she was not going to wake up in a week, she was going to wake up in a few hours, if not less. He quickly scooped her up and began carrying her out of the chamber, telling his men to collect every artifact inside as he walked through the exit of the room and back into the hall.  
He ran quickly through the hall and back into the main area of the tomb, using the force he sprinted, the force allowing him to move faster than any human would ever be able to normally. He flew out of the tomb and right to the transport vessel that had stationed itself right outside the tomb, so if any problems arose they could leave quickly.  
"Get to the Negotiator as fast as possible, com them, and inform them to have a cell and force resistant cuffs ready as well," Obi-Wan ordered the pilots who quickly sprang into action. In a manner of seconds, they were off the ground and flying back to Obi-Wan's ship.  
He gently set the Pureblood down on one of the few seats that the ship provided, as they rose higher into the atmosphere, he did not wish to drop her if any turbulence rocked the ship.  
He strapped her in before sitting down in the seat next to her; he sat looking forward for a minute collecting his whirling thoughts before he finally turned to look at the woman again.  
Looking at her with a clearer mind he was able to notice more refined details, like how it wasn't just the boney protrusions from her chin that made her face look pointed, her face lacked any fat at all, it was just muscle. He noticed how her hands were smaller than his own, and even though they were callused, they still kept a certain delicateness to them.  
He noticed just how small she was, barely a hundred-fifty centimeter tall. She would have been considered petite and small in her time; she would have used it to her advantage, her enemies would have constantly underestimated her.  
The ship shook as it was forced back into gravity when it entered the Negotiator's hanger. Obi-Wan quickly unstrapped the woman and picked her up again, his mind registering for the first time how light she was.  
Pushing the thought away he, walked to the door of the ship; it opened without a moment of weighting, and Obi-Wan was off, quickly moving through the halls of his command ship, to the cells.  
His earpiece beeped.  
"Sir we have prepared the cell, and have the force-cuffs there as well." A clone said through the earpiece.  
"Thank you trooper," Obi-Wan said, as he moved through the ship.  
"Just doing my duty sir." The clone said before the com shut off.  
Obi-Wan sighed before turning the corner to the cells. All the cells were empty so the first cell was open for him to place the Pureblood in; he stepped in and set the woman on the cot in the room. Turning around he grabbed the Force resistant cuffs and strapped her hands into it; he checked to see if they were on properly before he exited the cell, activating the energy field wall when he did so.  
He turned around once more, looking at the Pureblood before sighing and heading to the holo-room; he did not look forward to reporting this to the Senate and dreaded reporting it to the Counsel.  
He sighed, resigned to his fate and then turned on the holo-table set to the Senate, trying to hold off informing his fellow Jedi as long as possible.  
The holographic image of Chancellor Palpatine appeared on the table, along with many senators, Padme Amidala among them; they had most likely been talking about something rather important, considering how many senators were there before he had interrupted.  
The Chancellor broke the silence.  
"Master Kenobi, so great to see you, how has your 'special' mission been going?" The Chancellor asked kindly.  
Obi-Wan brushed his hair out of his face before straightening himself, only to be interrupted by the Chancellor.  
"You seem stressed my friend, the war must be getting to you, I figured that this adventure of yours would help clear your mind, but perhaps I underestimated just how brutal the Separatists have been in this war." The Chancellor said worriedly, Obi-Wan found it comforting that the Chancellor cared about the health of the Jedi.  
"No the war hasn't been too bad, I have just made some very strange and… disturbing discoveries on my expedition." Obi-Wan explained, seeming to calm the Chancellor.  
"You went to an old Sith world didn't you, I imagine it is hard to go to such dark places. Tell me though, what did you find that has brought you to this state?" The Chancellor asked.  
Tired of skirting around, and wanting to be done with it, Obi-Wan just let it out.  
"I found a Sith Pureblood frozen in Carbonite, and alive," Obi-Wan said, immediately everyone sharply turned to look at him, emotions flying across their faces too fast for him to register.  
"The room seemed to be set so the Carbonite would automatically thaw. I put the Pureblood in the cellblock and attached force resistant cuffs to her. From what I felt she will most likely awaken in a few hours." Obi-Wan explained, seeing that everyone was still trying to register what he had said.  
"Wait, you said, her…?" The Chancellor asked, an odd expression crossing his face.  
"…Yes, sir." Obi-Wan said after a moment.  
"Bring her to Coruscant. I have much to discuss with the senators. Contact us when you arrive." And with that final statement from the Chancellor the holo-table cut off.  
Obi-Wan fell back into a chair in the room, feeling more winded from talking about the Sith that actually carrying the Sith all the way to the ship.  
He got up ready to contact the Council when his com beeped.  
"Sir Cody and his team just returned to the ship." A clone said through the com.  
"Tell him to bring the artifacts to the holo-room, and set a course to Coruscant," Obi-Wan said.  
"Yes, sir." The clone said before the com cut off.  
Obi-Wan stood still for a moment, letting his mind catch up to him, he felt the Negotiator go into hyperspace while he did so. After a few moments, he moved to the holo-table setting it for the Jedi Council.  
"Obi-Wan, how was your trip to the Sith world?" Mace Windu asked almost immediately.  
"It has been, interesting to say the least." Obi-Wan sighed.  
"Much to say, you have," Yoda stated, looking slightly worried.  
"I found, something on the world, something I don't think any of us thought possible," Obi-Wan said, he was having trouble actually telling the Council what he had found, and he didn't know why. It almost felt like the force was telling him not to.  
"Possible, anything is," Yoda said, chuckling, though it seemed forced.  
"I found a Sith Pureblood, she was frozen in Carbonite, and was automatically freed; she will wake up anytime now," Obi-Wan said, pushing it all out at once, feeling winded afterward.  
The Council was silent, similar to how the Senators and Chancellor had been.  
"You have disposed of it I presume?" Mace Windu asked darkly.  
"No, I am returning to Coruscant as we speak, the Chancellor has asked for me to bring her," Obi-Wan said, slightly surprised by Mace's words.  
"It is a danger to the whole galaxy; it needs to be removed before it can reap havoc," Mace said, angrily.  
Yoda put a hand on Mace's, seeming to calm him down slightly.  
"Dangerous it is, kill it you must," Yoda said calmly, and somehow that was worse than Mace's anger.  
"Master I cannot-  
"Sir, she's awake." The com said before going silent once again.  
"I need to go," Obi-Wan said reaching for the holo-table.  
"Obi-Wan do-  
The table turned off, Obi-Wan was running down the halls at breakneck speed, trying to reach the cellblock as quickly as possible.  
He arrived outside of it completely out of breath after running across half of the Negotiator. Obi-Wan took a moment to compose himself before he entered the cellblock, turning to the first cell he was the Sith sitting on the floor, legs crossed meditating.  
"Tell me, what is going on for the force to be so displaced?" The Pureblood asked, opening her yellow eyes.  
Obi-Wan was taken aback, the eyes were terrifying to look at, yet strangely beautiful, he felt that he would get lost in them.  
"Ahem." The Pureblood said, looking amused.  
"Sorry. Wait you said this feels worse than when you were last awake?" Obi-Wan asked worriedly.  
"Ten-time as chaotic." She replied.  
"I knew it was bad, but how could it be this bad, that the force is in more chaos then during the Sith Jedi Cold War," Obi-Wan muttered, absolutely horrified that the force would be in such a state.  
"I still have not been answered." The Sith said, somewhat impatiently.  
"The Clone Wars are at their height right now," Obi-Wan said, before realizing that she would have no idea what the Clone Wars even were.  
"Ah, the Clone Wars I a battle between the Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. It began over three thousand years after the Sith Jedi Cold War." Obi-Wan said, knowing that, that would be her next question.  
"I have been trapped in Carbonite for over three thousand years?" She asked, shocked, eyes widening, making the eyebrow protrusions point at an odd angle.  
"Yes," Obi-Wan said, immediately feeling many emotions going over her at one; confusion, fear, anger, sorrow. He felt bad for her, wanted to comfort her.  
"The Sith, what happened to them?" She asked after a long moment; she sounded so small to Obi-Wan, like a lost child, and perhaps in a way she was, a young woman lost in a galaxy, practically not her own.  
"A thousand years ago they were ended; killed off by a Sith named Darth Bane. Until recently we assumed them all dead." Obi-Wan said, watching her deflate before a shimmer entered her eyes.  
"Until recently; what does that mean?" She asked looking at Obi-Wan.  
"A line of Sith survived, Darth Banes line; they have established a rule amongst themselves, for there to only be two Sith; the master and the apprentice," Obi-Wan explained, watching her face, and signature in the Force darken.  
"You may go about your business; I am done speaking to you Jedi." She said, dismissively waving her cuffed hands.  
"Can I ask you something first?" Obi-Wan asked.  
"You may, whether I answer is a different matter." She said, smirking at Obi-Wan.  
"What is your name?" Obi-Wan asked, looking at her gauging her reaction to predict if she would answer.  
"Darth Thana." She answered, smirking, knowing that he did not want her Sith name, but her birth name.  
"Thank you," Obi-Wan said after a moment before turning around and leaving, ignoring the very sudden shift in Thana's mood from teasing to despair.  
"Sir we will arrive at Coruscant in an hour, I have already informed the Senate. They request that you bring her to the senate building personally, and to bring her to the Senator Lounge." A clone said through his com.  
"Thank you, I will get ready," Obi-Wan said, before heading to his chambers to meditate, realizing that it would be a lot longer than he thought before he would get to relax again.  
He opened his door, and stepped inside; he walked over to his bed and pulled the sheet off of it folding it on the floor before sitting on it. Taking a deep breath he fell into his meditation.  
-{=+=}-

"Sir we will arrive in ten minutes." A clone said over the com, pulling Obi-Wan from his meditation.  
A long sigh escaped him before he opened his eyes and got up; grabbing the sheet, he haphazardly put it back on the bed before quickly exiting his room, heading back to the cellblock to collect Thana so he could get her to the senate building as quickly as possible.  
As he approached the cellblock, he felt Thana closing herself off from the Force, the last emotions he felt from her being sadness.  
Turning the final turn he walked into the cellblock; turning to the side he faced her cell. She lay on the bed or the small room, rubbing her eyes.  
"Are you okay?" Obi-Wan asked, looking at her worriedly. He noticed her jump slightly after he had spoken; she had to have nearly completely blocked herself off from the Force if she couldn't sense him.  
"I am trying to get the Carbonite effects out of my eyes as quickly as possible." She answered lamely, her voice lacking any hint of emotion.  
Sighing in acceptance, Obi-Wan deactivated the cell wall, the sound of the action making Thana perk up in interest.  
"We will be at Coruscant soon; you have an audience with the Senators," Obi-Wan said, no reaction came from her; she seemed to have blocked herself off from her emotions as well.  
"Lead the way," Thana said getting up from the bed and walking over to him.  
Obi-Wan was momentarily surprised by just how short she was, he was well aware that she was short, but with her standing next to him, Obi-Wan realized that she really was short, he towered over her.  
"The way still needs to be led. I do not know this ship so I doubt that I will be much use in directing where we go." Thana said sarcastically, pulling Obi-Wan from his thoughts.  
"Sorry. Follow me, and don't run off." Obi-Wan said pointedly.  
"I am more likely to be killed by someone by running around there wherever you plan to lead me, so trust me, I will not," Thana said tilting her head and smirking.  
Obi-Wan began walking through the ship, feeling Thana slowly opening herself up to the Force as they neared the hanger. Before they could enter the hanger, the pull of exiting hyperspace shook them, letting them know that they were now over Coruscant.  
They entered the hanger, and quickly went over to a carrier ship that was to take them to the senate building. Obi-Wan let Thana enter first, turning his eyes away as she crawled in, the ship too high for her to step on to, but the problem with her crawling on was that it gave Obi-Wan a very clear view of her backside.  
He was lucky that she wore robes that covered everything except her hands and head, and he was infinitely thankful that the robes were loose and did not give him any insight on what she looked like under her robes.  
Very quickly and rapidly pushing that thought out of his mind he hopped on the ship, taking a strong interest in everything that was not Thana.  
The thrusters turned on and the ship pulled off the ground of the hanger, before slowly gliding to the exit of the ship. Soon they were flying swords the capital, and what felt like no time at all, the ship set down outside the senate building.  
He stepped out, Thana having to hop; looking towards the senate building Obi-Wan saw Padme Amidala walking towards them with two guards behind her.  
"Padme it is good to see you," Obi-Wan said dipping his head in greeting.  
"Obi-Wan it is good to see you again, how had Anakin been?" Padme asked smiling kindly.  
"He is doing well; he seems to be missing Coruscant though," Obi-Wan said, smiling at the mention of his former apprentice.  
"You must be…" Padme said looking at Thana.  
"Darth Thana," Thana said, taking Padme's hand and kissing it.  
Thana pulled back up smirking at the two guards who were obviously on edge from Thana touching Padme.  
Padme herself seemed surprised, but after a moment put her hand back to her side and smiled at Thana.  
"If you two could follow me, we have much to do, so I will talk to you while we walk," Padme said, turning around heading back to the senate building; Obi-Wan and Thana following her.  
"In a few days a trial will be held to see what happens to you, many are worried about you, for several reasons. Some are fearful that since it has been so long since you have last been in the world that you do not understand the laws and would do many bad things.  
Others fear that you will go to the Separatists and join them to fight against the Republic. Then some are afraid that you know so little of the world as it is now, and want to have you learn about this future you live in, and help you adjust.  
The trial was supposed to be about how much freedom we would give you, or if we would have to put you in a sort of house arrest. Then the Jedi demanded your death and now the trial has a third angle." Padme said, sounding very upset with the Jedi, and honestly, Obi-Wan could understand, it made no sense to kill her, and she was the last of her species, they were supposed to preserve things like that.  
"I'm surprised that no one in the Senate wants me dead, and that it's only the Jedi," Thana said sounding genuinely surprised.  
"Some of the Senators are wearier of you than others, that is why you are going to meet with them, to help calm them," Padme replied, smiling.  
"Halt Sith." A voice said from ahead of them, making all of them turn to face the speaker.  
Mace Windu stood in the middle of the hall of the Senate, a deactivated Lightsaber in hand. Anakin stood to the side of him, looking at him in shock.  
"Padme?" Anakin said in surprise seeing the Senator standing in front of Thana, both guards behind her both waiting for anything that could prompt the Jedi to attack.  
"Anakin get out of the way right now!" Padme growled out.  
"Senator, please step away." Mace Windu said darkly.  
Padme crossed her arms and glared at Windu. The two guards stiffened and stood in a fighting stance, waiting.  
"I will not, she is allowed to be here, and I will not have you showing hostility to any of my or other Senator's guests," Padme said defiantly.  
"But, she's Sith," Anakin said weakly, sounding like he was very unhappy about being on Padme's bad side.  
"So? She follows a different religion; there are no rules that prevent the practice of religion unless it breaks other laws." Padme said sternly, Anakin backed away.  
"She is a danger to the whole galaxy, this will not stand." Mace Windu said.  
"Then the court will vote your favor," Padme said absently.  
"Now both of you leave here now," Padme said angrily, though her anger seemed focused on Anakin.  
"Master Windu, let's go." Anakin urged.  
Mace Windu sighed before turning and walking away. They watched them leave, Obi-Wan surprised by just how far they had pushed.  
"You know I always loved watching lovers get into fistfights, especially if they pulled weapons on each other. But I think I found a new love for just them fighting verbally; I mean that was amazing, and you didn't even insult each other!" Thana said turning to look at Padme.  
Obi-Wan looked at Thana in confusion, while Padme had a trace amount of fear in her expression.  
"Honestly though I see why you picked him, he has a very cocky look, I bet he likes flying." Thana continued ignoring both Obi-Wan and Padme's expressions.  
"What are you talking about?" Obi-Wan asked looking at Thana in confusion.  
Thana blinked in surprise, before giving him a look that seemed to ask if he was an idiot or not.  
"Whatever; lead the way Lady Amidala," Thana said dismissing her earlier statements.  
"Follow me…" Padme said slowly, continuing their walk.  
They walked through the grand halls of the Republic Senate; Obi-Wan glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw that Thana appeared very impressed with the place, with how she looked around.  
They soon arrived at the entrance to the Senator Lounge, two guards waiting outside the doors. As they approached the entrance the two guards straightened and stepped forward.  
"Ma'am." One of the guards said, addressing Thana.  
Thana looked at the guard in surprise, before annoyance quickly overtook her expression; most likely more trouble had crossed their path. Before Obi-Wan or Padme could say anything though, the guard pulled out a long chain.  
"We have been instructed to give your cuffs a longer chain so that you can more freely move your arms." The guard said reaching their arms out to show the chain more clearly.  
Thana held out her arms, and the second guard approached, the shorter chain was removed before it was quickly replaced by the longer chain. Obi-Wan was surprised by the speed, it was borderline Force Speed, though he presumed that it was very important to be able to quickly switch out cuffs and chains to prevent attempted escapes.  
He was pushed from his thoughts when they began moving towards the door again, the guards now letting them through.  
They entered a large room with couches in the middle with tables full of food and drinks on either side. At the back wall, there was a massive window that showed the city from high up. Many Senators were gathered talking among themselves, but the moment they stepped through a hush fell overall conversation, leaving the room uncomfortably quiet considering the number of living beings in it.  
Then like a chord was struck, the Senators returned to their previous conversations, though several did make their way to Padme, and by extension Thana and Obi-Wan. The most notable of the Senators approaching being Bail Organa and Riyo Chuchi.  
"Padme it is good to see you again." Bail Organa said smiling.  
"Senator Amidala, I am happy to see you again." Riyo Chuchi said smiling as well.  
"It is good to see both of you, though I imagine that this meeting is not just friends catching up." Padme Amidala said smiling at them; Riyo Chuchi seemed slightly embarrassed about being called out, and Bail Organa gave no reaction.  
"Yes, all the Senators are interested in speaking to Master Kenobi's latest discovery; we two were the only two bold enough to act on our interest though." Bail Organa said smiling.  
"Yes, of course, let me introduce you all." Padme Amidala said smiling before she began.  
"This is Darth Thana, I wish I could tell you more about her, but I don't know anything else." Padme Amidala said, seemingly disappointed in her lack of knowledge.  
"It is wonderful to meet you; I am Riyo Chuchi, Senator of Pantora." Riyo Chuchi said smiling at Thana, who smiled as well.  
"It is a pleasure to meet you: I am Bail Organa, Senator of Alderaan." Bail Organa said smiling as well.  
Thana visibly stiffened at the name, suddenly seeming to be uncomfortable. The Organa family was ancient, she could have met one before; Obi-Wan thought.  
"It is lovely to meet you both, and while I would love to make the rounds talking to every Senator as the hour's pass, I would rather get this court stuff handled and over with," Thana said, never breaking her happy smiling façade.  
Everyone paused for a minute astounded by Thana's words before Padme Amidala eventually spoke again.  
"We need to show people that you are not something that they should be worried about, let them see that you aren't just the terrifying Sith of legend, but also a living being." Padme Amidala said trying to reason with Thana.  
"Fine; on one condition though. You will defend me during my trial." Thana said an odd smile on her face as she did.  
Padme Amidala was silent, Thana stood next to her, smiling the whole time. Obi-Wan was surprised that Padme Amidala was even hesitating to answer, the woman had immediately helped many others before, and they lacked any information of crimes that Thana might have committed, so it wasn't even going to be that hard of a case to win with; as long as she had the right support.  
Could it be because of Anakin? He was very close to Padme Amidala, and her protecting a Sith would definitely strain that relationship, especially since he was one of the Jedi who had stood in the way, though he didn't seem to have all the information.  
"I will defend you during your trial." Padme Amidala finally said she seemed to have had to force the words to come out of her mouth.  
-{=+=}-

Darth Thana stood in the middle of the massive Courthouse, Padme to her immediate right. Off to her left side stood the Jedi, a select few of the Council members, who she did not even bother remembering the names of.  
The one name in the bunch she did know was Anakin Skywalker, lover of Padme Amidala; not her official title, in fact, Thana realized that it was supposed to be a secret. It was so obvious though, that the fact that no one seemed to know that they were a thing, was almost as surprising as learning she had been in Carbonite for over three thousand years.  
Thana turned her attention away from the Jedi and back to the front of the Courtroom, where the Chancellor sat, watching her with a critical eye; she stared back and it felt like staring into the maw of a dangerous beast.  
Darkness came from the Chancellor, she assumed that the Jedi knew about it, it had to not be an actual threat, because unless the Jedi were completely cut from the force they would be able to feel this darkness.  
"We are gathered here today, to discuss the fate of the last of a race we thought long dead. Today will determine exactly what will happen to the last Sith Pureblood; will she be killed, will she be kept deep in the Republic, or will she be able to go free, and live in the galaxy as a citizen of the Republic?" The Chancellor stated, his voice booming through the massive building.  
Everyone quieted and turned to look at the Chancellor, waiting.  
"Master Jedi, please begin your opening statement." The Chancellor said, finally breaking the silence.  
"Your honor, people of the Republic; the Sith are dangerous, since the beginning they have been a threat to the Republic and its people. If she is aloud free she will only repeat the cycle and bring us into a war just as bad as the one we currently stand in with the Separatists. Or she would join them, giving Dooku and his Master untold knowledge that could turn the war against us.  
If we tried to lock her away, she would only break out and rain terror onto the Republic. The only solution is to end her entirely, and get rid of her threat forever." A dark-skinned Jedi said in a deep voice.  
"Senator Amidala, you may now begin your opening statement." The Chancellor said after a moment, waiting to see if the Jedi had anything to add.  
"People of the Republic; for thousands of years, we have stood for peace and justice. But today we stand here in this courtroom, deciding the fate of a woman whose only crime is existing. It is our duty to preserve and protect life, to prevent races from falling extinct, yet here we are talking about how to kill the last of an ancient race, whose history is full of rich culture and history.  
In the Republic, we offer freedom of religion, and we stand here today prosecuting this woman solely because of her religion, a religion that traditionally has less violence in it than many religions that are freely practiced right now.  
This Republic is meant to protect beings like her, not prosecute them; and if these points are not enough to convince you then this Republic has already fallen." Padme stated, ending her speech.  
Thana looked at her in amazement, if the people took even the slightest bit of what was being offered, she would be able to get out of here alive. She was very happy about that since her only plan of escape if things went bad was honestly the worst idea she had ever had.  
"The prosecuting side may now make state their examination of the Defenses opening statement." The Chancellor said.  
"Thank you Chancellor; now the Defense said that we protect our own in the Republic, and while that is true, she is not part of the Republic. She is part of the Sith Empire, who had only ever shown violence to the Republic and its people.  
Her crimes are not just existing, the Sith advanced through displays of power; dark power, that was made to cause only pain.  
Sith are violent, and lack emotion; they-  
"Objection! The prosecutor is generalizing based on religion. " Padme Amidala stated interrupting the Jedi.  
"Accepted." The Chancellor said.  
"The Sith are dangerous, and we cannot keep one locked away, execution is the safest option in this time of war." The dark-skinned Jedi said, ending his statement.  
"Now would the Defendant examine?" The Chancellor asked.  
"The prosecutor stated that Sith are dangerous, which while still a generalization does not in any way mean that they only use this strength for evil. The Jedi are just as dangerous as the Sith, even more so because of numbers, and they are not all peaceful, as this war has shown.  
You stated that the Sith have abilities made only to cause pain; while I do not know the power of the Force, I find it hard to believe that there could be tons of abilities just to cause pain; some powers might only be for pain, but Sith are known in history for having thousands of unique ways of using the Force. Even imagining that all of them are evil is ridiculous.  
You said that since she is not a Republic citizen that she is not worth defending, or even meant to be defended by the Republic? That is garbage, the Republic is meant to help protect and nurture this galaxy, and we are meant to protect everything, not just what falls into our borders." With that Padme, Amidala ended her examination.  
Thana wanted to laugh out loud, but doing so would probably not help her case; she wanted to laugh because the Jedi were blowing their prosecution so badly, it was hilarious to watch them scramble at crumbs. Anything to prove her guilt.  
"Would the Prosecution like to say their closing statement?" The Chancellor asked.  
"I-  
"Continue speaking Windu, you will not." A small green creature said, interrupting the dark-skinned Jedi, who was apparently called Windu.  
"Master Yoda, your side still needs a closing statement, or would you like to go without one?" The Chancellor asked confusion lacing his voice.  
"Closing statement, I will deliver," Yoda said.  
"A threat to the galaxy, the continued existence of the Sith is. Bring a new war, when the Separatists are beaten, fill the hole that Dooku and his Master will leave, she will.  
Resources we have not, to continue the fight, barely enough to fight now, there is. Take the place of Dooku and his Master, she will; she will not lose, unlike them though.  
Bring death to the Republic, if she were to live you would. Take its place, a new Sith Empire would.  
Join Dooku, worse it would be. Win the war, she would allow the Separatists to; under there tyranny, she would bring us.  
Or we will all fall, heed me." With that confusion mess, Yoda ended his statement.  
Murmurs of worry filled the courthouse; Yoda seemed to have done well in his speech, striking fear in the Republic.  
"Order in the court!" The Chancellor yelled, silencing everyone.  
He waited a moment, seeing if the murmurs would continue before he spoke again.  
"Defendant, state your closing statement." The Chancellor said.  
"People-  
"I will deliver my own statement," Thana said her cold voice silencing even the slightest whisper in the courtroom, leaving only an uneasy silence.  
"Thana, I got this." Padme Amidala whispered trying to tug her back down; Thana ignored her.  
"You say that I will join the Separatists, or that I would bring you to immediately war? Tell me how would I bring about a new war; I have no resources, no army, I am simply one woman. If I am all it takes to bring this Republic down, you have already lost your war.  
But I will make sure that you win. These Sith they turn against everything the Sith order ever stood for; they fight for independence, I fight for control of others. So no I will not join them, nor would I be able to take control of their resources.  
What I can do though is fight, let me fight for the Republic and crush this Separatist Alliance. I am trailed in military tactics, give me an army and I will lead it better than any general ever could. I will take planets and people for the Republic.  
I will slaughter these Sith. I will bring the Republic to a victory unlike any they have ever experienced before!" Thana ended her speech screaming, filling the whole building with her voice.  
All was silent; no one knew what to say. Then alone Senator began clapping, before the whole building filled with the applause of the Senate. Thana smiled, it had worked.  
"Order!" The Chancellor yelled after coming over his shock from her speech. He had to call order many more times before the people eventually calmed down enough for him to speak.  
"Cast your votes, and we will see her fate. Remember the three choices, freedom, imprisonment, or death. Make sure to specify." With that, the Senators went to their holo-stations and began typing away.  
It was silent as the votes began ticking in, and Thana waited still standing, her arms crossed awkwardly because of the cuffs.  
"The Votes are fully in, Imprisonment is the victor, with the most common specification to be a 'house arrest' of sorts. As the details are smoothed out the Sith will stay at the Defendant's place of dwelling" With that the Chancellor ended the court.  
Everyone immediately broke out into yelling and screaming, almost none of them wanting a Sith to stay with Padme Amidala.  
"This is outrageous Chancellor! The Sith if far too dangerous to keep with a Senator, it needs to be kept with a Jedi, someone who has power like it!" A voice yelled above the other voices.  
The Courtroom filled with yells of agreement, bringing it to the point where refusal was not an option. The Chancellor turned back to the Senate and spoke again, though he seemed like he did not want to.  
"Since it has been agreed that the Sith is too dangerous to be kept with a Senator, or another being with a position of power, I suggest giving an apartment to the Sith, but to keep watch of her, a Jedi will live there as well." The Chancellor stated, calming the crowd.  
"Jedi willing to harbor a Sith, we have not," Yoda spoke.  
"Perhaps Jedi Master Kenobi can be her caretaker; he was the one to free her from the Carbonite, as well as showed her mercy. The war stresses him, having a break from the war will help immensely." The Chancellor suggested.  
"Kind, Obi-Wan is. Made for war, he is not. Agree I will to this suggestion." Yoda said.  
"Do I still have to wear these handcuffs?" Thana asked herself, looking down at her hands in boredom.  
She got no answer.  
"A suite will be made ready for Master Kenobi as well as his Sith… housemate?" The Chancellor said before finally exiting.  
As he left Thana felt a smug satisfaction flow from him.  
-{=+=}-

Obi-Wan sighed as he flew through the busy streets of Coruscant; he knew that something important was in that tomb, but he could never have imagined that it would have had this big of an impact on his life, especially his personal life.  
In one of his many pockets rested a key to his new suite, a high-quality building full of state of the art technology and comfort; it would be completely alien to him. His whole life he had never owned a home, he had always just lived at the Jedi temple.  
He had gone his whole life with only the bare necessities; he had never owned anything extravagant. Now he was going to live in a beautiful building full of amazing expensive things. It was jarring, not only was all this happening, but he was also exempt from the war till Thana had her own battalion to lead, and then he would have to train her; though he doubted that he would have to train her much.  
That brought him back to the thought he had tried to avoid, Darth Thana. He was living with her now, he was living with a Sith Lord, no not even that a Darth, one of the highest ranks that a Sith could achieve in the Sith Empire; and he was living with one.  
Though her power was nonexistent; she still had the Force cuffs on, though the chain between them was removed to allow free movement. None the less she was still extremely dangerous.  
Pulling into the building Obi-Wan hopped out of his speeder and walked to the elevator that led up to the rooms. Pulling out his key he scanned it and waited for the elevator to arrive.  
It was a short wait so Obi-Wan was able to get into the elevator and rise to his suite quickly. The doors opened on the top level; quickly exiting he walked down the hallway, looking for his suite; after wandering around for longer than he really should have needed to Obi-Wan found his room near the end of the hallway.  
He scanned his key and the door opened, stepping inside he spread his senses trying to see where Thana was, only to not sense her at all. Obi-Wan was immediately on edge, there was only one reason that she would have hidden from the Force; she did not want to be found, but why was the question. He was supposed to watch her and see if she behaved well enough to allow the cuffs to be removed, and she knew that.  
Was it explained poorly to her? If so then she might think that he actually had the key to free her from the Force cuffs, and if she believed that then she might try to take them from him by force.  
Pulling his lightsaber off his belt, but not turning it on Obi-Wan began looking around the suite. He entered the kitchen and was relieved to see that all the knives where still in their set place, as well as all the other kitchen utensils.  
Moving onward Obi-Wan went into the dining area, it was small and rather empty so there wasn't anywhere for her to hide, moving on he entered the living area, it was the largest room in the house, with one wall being entirely a window that showed the beautiful evening sky of Coruscant.  
Two couches sat facing each other in the middle of the living room, a holo-table set between them. On the walls were pictures and other random tidbits, but like the other rooms there wasn't anywhere to hide, so he moved on rather quickly.  
He entered a hallway to the opposite side of the dining kitchen side of the suite; the hallway had several doors going down it till you got to the very back.  
The closest door led to an office, and after checking behind the desk Obi-Wan saw that there really wasn't anywhere else to hide in the room. He checked the other rooms. They consisted of a laundry room, a bathroom, and a droid charging room.  
He was disturbed that there weren't any bedrooms and dreaded the idea of there only being a master bedroom in the home. Because only the one door at the back of the hall remained, and it had to be the master bedroom, if it wasn't Obi-Wan would have to ask someone where bedrooms are normally located in suites.  
He opened the door and froze.  
Lying on the bed was Thana, except she was only in her undergarments, and rather revealing ones at that. She laid on the bed in a very alluring way, which very intentionally showed off as much of her body as possible.  
"The Republic is supposed to preserve endangered life forms; you are a loyal servant of this Republic Master Jedi. So, do your duty, and help me bring my species back from the brink." Thana said seductively, before dropping her top revealing small perky breasts with nice nipples, which were a deep red, deeper than her skin tone.  
Obi-Wan slammed the door shut, separating him and her, his heart racing and his eyes wide. He was going to have to ask about getting a suite with another bedroom; till then he would just sleep in the office; because he was not dealing with that.  
End.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, please tell me what you thought.


End file.
